Gender Problems
by KXKLoveForever
Summary: Karin wishes that there was some way that she could get closer to Kazune kun! But it becomes true! And the affect isnt what she expected. Not that the only fact she turned into boy! KXK.
1. Boys a Girl?

**I'm sorry! I swear! I'll type 'Mood Swings' after this story! I just really wanted to write**

**this one! And I thought of a lot of Ideas! OK? Anyway here we go!**

_As we start Karin is always sitting around bored and lonely Micchi hugs her all the time doesn't really mean anything to her. She wishes there was a way for her to get closer to Kazune-kun somehow but how? Who will help? What will she do? But as she thought of all these things she began to fall asleep on her bed noticing that she was always sad... And wished for that wish most of all. Morning came and she felt... I don't know. Different?_

**Karin: **"Aww... Good Morning! Huh? Why do I feel taller?"

_She looks at herself in the mirror. She then thinks she just grew taller but as flat as her chest was, didn't really seem to have a bump anymore... She pats her chest._

**Karin: **"Eh?"

_She takes her pajamas off and it looks like..._

**Karin: **"OMG! I'M A BOY!"

_She heard people coming up the stairs, she panicked and wrote a fake note. Then she grabbed a bag. Grabbed clothes, grabbed some stuff and jumped out her window. Seeing how stupid she was to jump out the window she ran away while putting clothes on that look like boys clothes._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin! Huh?"

_Kazune-kun spotted the 'Fake note' and started to read it._

_**I went on a cruise!**_

_**And I was late so I'm gone by now.**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Karin**_

**Kazune-kun: **"What a dope. _Sigh"_

_He walked down the stairs looking sad thinking Karin had left. I can't believe he fell for that!_

_Now lets see what Karin's doing._

**Karin: **"I need boy clothes! Hm... I know I'll go to Micchi's house! I'm too embarrassed to tell Kazune-kun!"

_Karin started to run to Micchi's house and finally made it._

**Micchi: **"Hello there may I help you?"

**Karin: **"Micchi! Help me! I've become a boy!"

_Micchi looked at 'her' but then noticed 'her' eyes and looked at her in shock._

**Micchi: **"Hanazono-san what happened?!"

**Karin: **"I don't know! And I need help! Can you help me look like a boy so I wont embarrass my self?"

**Micchi: **"Okay! Let's get started! I need to cut your hair though."

_After awhile Karin actually looked looked like a boy. And school was about to start so she needed a uniform._

**Micchi: **"Here use mine. We need to head to school."

**Karin: **"Okay. I need a name. What should it be?"

**Micchi: **"Hmm... How about.. Karune Hani?"

**Karin: **"Okay Let's go!"

_Karin and Micchi headed to school. But everyone was staring at 'her' and they started to whisper that she is a new transfer student they suppose. Micchi whispered to the teacher and told her that 'he' which is Karin. That he's a friend of his and he just transferred here. I hate to admit it the way I think Karin looks like a boy. She looks pretty hot. Lol._

**Teacher: **"Ok! Everyone! This is Karune Hani. He just transferred here and he's a friend of Micchi.

So give him a warm welcome!"

_Karin smiled with her eyes closed and some people were looking very suspicous at her..._

**Teacher: **"Karune-kun. You could take the seat next to Kujyou-kun."

_Karin jolted and walked to her seat in such sadness. Class ended! 'Cause I wanted it to. So then a lot of people walked up her to say hi._

**Himeka: **"Hello there! My names Himeka Kujyou! Your Karune-kun right?"

**Karin: **"Um... Yes I am! Hi there uh... Himeka!"

_Kazune-kun starts to walk over to were Karin and Himeka were having a conversation._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karune Hani, Huh? Nice to meet you."

_Kazune-kun was examining Karin up and down. But Karin tried to keep steady._

**Karin: **"Hello. Nice to meet you too.

**Micchi: **"Hi, there Kazune-kun! Himeka!"

**Karin: **"Micchi. You sure talk loud..."

**Micchi:** "Kazune-kun?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Yeah?"

**Micchi: **"May me and Karune come visit your home, chap?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Yeah, Whatever."

**Karin: **"Yay!"

_Right now Karin was acting like a girl so everyone was staring at her._

**Karin: **"Yay... Heh Heh? Sorry..."

_Another suspicous look from Kazune-kun was really bad for Karin so she tried to act like a guy._

**Karin: **"YOSH! Let's go--!"

_Karin tripped and her face hit flat to the floor. She got up rubbing her head smiling._

**Karin: **"Owie... Oh! I mean! Ouch."

**Everybody: **"Come on. Let's go."

**Karin: **(What's going to happen now?)

**Well did you like it? Hope you did! Please Review!**


	2. No, I'm not a girl!

**WAIT! READ THIS FIRST! **

**Listen to SOS By Jonas Brothers while reading this!**

**If the song ends before you finish reading it then just keep on reading it.**

**Okay! I'm a tomboy, so it's pretty easy to think of a lot of things! Get ready!**

**READ! And... REVIEW!**

_By now everyone was at the Kujyou household! And Karin was trying her best to act like a boy but she always kept on tripping on something. Karin didn't really like bugs either. So if she saw one she would probably freak out._

**Karin: **"Hmm..."

**Micchi: **"_Hanazono-san. You should see yer cat."_

**Karin: **"Oh yes!"

**Micchi: **"Where's Hanazono-san's pet?"

**Himeka: **"Right here!"

_Himeka holded up Shi-chan with two hands, but Shi-chan looked at Karin and knew it was her._

_Shi-chan then jumped into her arms._

**Shi-chan: **"Karin-chan! Where have you been?!"

**Himeka&Kazune: **"Eh?"

_Kazune and Himeka looked at Karin very suspicious. But Karin had an Idea!_

**Karin: **"Who's Karin? And thats a girl's name! How rude!"

_Shi-chan gave Karin a look as if she just did something stupid. And everyone looked at her in a 'wtf' look._

**Karin: **"I'm not a girl."

_Shi-chan looked suspicious so she patted Karin's chest. And looked at her in shock._

**Shi-chan: **"Eh? Your not a female! Your a Male! Sorry!"

_Shi-chan ran to Karin's room and layed down in her bed. Everyone sighed. But then Karin had the worst urge of what she had to do in a boys body of all._

**Karin: **"Excuse me, but wheres the washroom?"

**Himeka: **"Upstairs to the left."

**Karin: **"Thanks."

_Karin went up the stairs and then tripped again. But still went up and went to the washroom._

_Himeka and Micchi were talking so they didn't notice Kazune-kun following Karin. So he was listening through the door._

**Karin: **"Oh. Man...! I need to pee! But I'm a boy! Eww... Maybe I should hold it in. I can't! I... I'll just hold it in! I don't want to know what that part looks like! I must just this time!"

_He was confused of what Karin was saying and disgusted at the same time. He heard Karin walking near the door so he pretened that he was passing by the door._

**Karin: **"I hope I never have to pee again..."

_Karin looked up and noticed Kazune-kun was passing by. So she looked away and walked down the stairs._

**Karin: **"Micchi? Can I speak with you for a minute?"

_Karin pulls Micchi to the Kitchen. Himeka was to busy with the cat. And didn't notice Kazune-kun was listening to there conversation._

**Karin: **"Micchi! Theres gotta be a way to turn me back!"

**Micchi: **"I know! But what happened?"

**Karin: **"I had to use the washroom!"

**Micchi: **"EH? You did? Your so brave, Hanazono-san!"

**Kazune-kun: **(Hanazono-san? Isn't that Karin's last name?)

**Karin: **"I can't take being a boy using the washroom! I need to be a girl!"

**Micchi: **"Sheesh... I don't know. Hanazono-san. You should ask Kazune-kun."

**Karin: **"Kazune-kun? No thanks! I'm too embarrassed to tell him!"

**Kazune-kun: **(Wait! So Karin turned into a boy!? And she's too embarrassed to tell me?)

_After awhile with them talking and trying to figure out how to turn Karin back they were walking out the Kitchen with sighs. Kazune-kun looked very angry._

**Karin: **"You look very angry something wrong?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Yes and I'm not gonna tell you why."

**Karin: **"Fine. Be that way."

**Micchi: **"Me and Karune are gonna leave. See ya!"

_Karin and Micchi were waving goodbye and Himeka did too! Kazune-kun walked to his room thinking a hole some._

**Kazune-kun: **"Why wouldn't she tell me? _sigh_ Girls can be so weird sometimes."

_A thought of jealousy popped in his head thinking that shes staying over Michiru's House. He then started to think of very different things that they had between each other and grew angry with jealousy._

**Meanwhile...**

**Karin: **"Man... Today was rough. Goodnight."

**Micchi: **"Alright. Goodnight." 

_They both went to sleep and morning came, school came, then school ended so lets see what everybody's doing._

**Karin: **"Micchi. I'll be out in the gardens."

**Micchi: **"All righty, Karune-kun."

_Kazune-kun looked away and then thought if she was alone he could talk to her so he pretended to go to the washroom while Himeka and Micchi were talking AGAIN._

**Kazune-kun: **(We'll see** Karune**.)

**Karin: **"Aww.. seating out here is so relaxing!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin."

**Karin: **"Yes? Huh? Oh! I'm not Karin!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Yeah right, you dope. Stop acting like your not. I know you are."

**Karin: **"No, I'm not!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Yes you are. Idiot. Girl's can be such morons."

**Karin: **"You take that back you sexist pig! Oops."

**Kazune-kun: **"Got yah. So tell me why didn't you want to tell me?"

**Karin: **"Eh... Uh... Eto..."

_Karin started to space out too embarrassed to tell him. Kazune-kun grew close to her face and Karin became more flustered._

**Karin: **"I'm a boy right now so I don't know!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Does it matter? Your still Karin."

_Karin blushed and her mind became dizzy so she fell to the ground and fainted._

**Kazune-kun: **"You moron. I guess I better carry her back."

_Kazune-kun started carrying Karin back. But then something was going on..._

**Well did you like it? I made this chapter long! For once. Anyway review me! ALOT!!!!!**


	3. WTF?

**Review. And Read.**

_As we start something was going on right? Well you really wanna know what's going on? Everyone was still in the classroom even the students! Kazune-kun was carrying Karin. He never did that before. And the thing is he was carrying her... Uh... Bridal style as a boy... Everyone stared at him, with a 'wtf' face. Kazune-kun was wondering what was going on. He knew Karin was a girl now, but forgot that she had the body of a boy._

**Yuuki: **"Eh.. Kazune? Why are you holding a boy, like a girl?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Eh?! Oh! Sorry."

_He dropped Karin flat to the ground. She woke up, wondering why everyone was staring at her._

**Karin: **"Ow... What the? Why am I in the class room?"

**Class: **"Are you guys gay?"

**Kazune-kun: **"What the fk! You dumba! We are not!"

**Class: **"Oh."

_All the of class left, Micchi and Himeka stayed there. That wasn't really what was going on. Let's see what there talking about._

**Karin: **"What's Up?"

**Micchi: **"Uh... Why were you asleep?"

**Karin: **"I don't know."

**Himeka: **"Karune-kun! Wanna go shopping?"

**Karin: **"No thanks, Shoppings for girls. Sorta."

**Himeka: **"Okay."

_Micchi and Kazune-kun stared at Karin, confused why she acted more like a boy. They decided to talk to her focused on boy talk. They grab her and take her to a corner. Micchi of course knew Kazune-kun knew Karin was Karune-kun._

**Kazune-kun: **"Are you okay? You seem to be different."

**Micchi: **"Hanazono-san why don't you like girl things?"

**Karin: **"What? I'm fine."

_They looked at her sternly, so they asked Himeka for something she thought was cute. They showed Karin._

**Kazune&Micchi: **"Is this cute to you?"

**Karin: **"Um... No. That looks pretty weird looking."

_Kazune and Micchi thought the 'cute' thing was weird too. But they looked at her curiously, as if she'd become more of a boy! They didn't know what to do so they decided to test how of a boy she is._

**End! I gotta go pee...! Sorry! Review! It took me awhile to think about this.**


	4. Watch your language!

**whoa, that was a long pee break. **

**(check last chapter.)**

**I bet your like wahhhhh???? O.o**

**well just wanted to update at least once in my life, hope you enjoy? :3**

_The classroom talking, Himeka staring in space. Karin, Micchi and Kazune continue the conversation._

**Karin: "**Yegh, get off me. I gotta take a piss."

**Kazune:** "A piss?! A PISS?! A PISSSSSSS?!!!!!!!!!!"

_The class room turns around and stares at the threesome, and then turn back, not really caring._

**Kazune: **"Who said you can say piss?!"

**Karin:** "Er, me because I'm a freakin' boy."

**Micchi:** "Oh my cheerios! What is with your vocabulary!?"

_LOL CHEERIOS! ahem... Micchi stares at Karin and trips her-- I mean HE or whatever._

**Karin:** "Ouch... HEY! Why'd you do that!?"

_Totally ignoring her question, they continue they're shock._

**Micchi: "**Hanazono-san said OUCH, ...OUCH!!! INSTEAD OF OWIE!"

**Kazune:** "Your right! What has happened to this girl!?"

**Karin:** "I told you, I'm a boy, a male, a man! 

**Kazune: **"She must of hit her head!"

**Micchi: **"Yes, that's got to be it!"

**Kazune: **"We gotta make her hit her head again, I'm so surprised my eyes won't close!"

**Micchi:** "Yes, let's do it!"

_Kazune and Micchi high five and grab Karin to the garden._

**Micchi:** "Reverse to what happened before she started talking like this." 

**Kazune: **"Er,,, Ah..."

_He blushes and makes a embarrassed face, flustered to speak of what he did; Micchi understands but asks him to do it anyway._

**Kazune:** "Okay, I was right here... and Karin here, then I got close to her face and she fainted and also when I carried her back to class, I dropped her."

**Micchi: **"Err... Maybe you should do everything over again!"

**Kazune:** "What?! Are you serious!?"

**Micchi: **"Hey, if you want Karin back I'd suggest you do it!"

**Kazune: **"Fine..."

_Kazune places Karin at where she was and wakes her up. (They put her to sleep. You didn't hear that from me.)  
_

**Kazune: **"Karin... Karin, wake up."

**Karin: **"WOH!!!"

**Kazune: **"?!"

**Karin:** "I'm gonna pee in my pants!" 

**Kazune: **"...Go pee..."

**Micchi: **"_We'll get her while she's in the bathroom."_

**Kazune:** "Good idea!"

**I bet your like what?! WHAT?!!!!!!!! MORE CLIFF HANGERS?!!! **

**Well you know what? I'm lazy. And quite busy too! Hope you like! ;D**


End file.
